imperial_mappings_afoefandomcom-20200213-history
Greek Civil War
The Greek Civil War was a war between the Fascist Heirs of Byzantine and the Greek Government. Prelude For the events leading up to the Civil war see Heirs of Byzantine . ''Events'' ''1920'' 19th of October: Fascist forces rise up across Greece, particularly the south and north east. 10th of November: The main Fascist army is destroyed just outside of Athens, the Emperor flees to his forces in Peloponnese, who has nearly occupied the entire region. ''1921'' 9th of January: Following success by the Heirs in far Northern Greece, the Government begins a offensive to retake the region. 20th of February: The Offensive successfully destroys Fascist troops in the Far north, only a small pocket in North-Eastern and North-Western Greece survive. February-July: Mostly stalemate with minor border changes 25th of July: Last Government hold outs in Peloponnese surrender. 13th of August: Fascists start Operation Homestorn to retake Athens. 22nd of August: Battle of Athens begins 31st of August: after intense urban fighting, The Fascists lose the Battle of Athens. However they use the large amount of Government troops sent to Athens as a reason to start an offensive to retake the north. 6th of October: the Northern offensive is a success for the Heirs. 11th of November: The Heirs sign agreement with the Greek Unification Movement in Albania stating that the Heirs will help liberate and annex Northern Epirus. 25th of November: Greeks, with support from the Heirs, Revolt in Northern Epirus. 2nd of December: An investigation into supposed unrest in Albania by Italy is blocked by Austria-Hungary, Austria had also denied claims of an on going revolt in Albania, claiming it was simply local unrest. ''1922'' 5th of February: The Greek Army begins a second offensive to destroy the Fascists in Northern Greece. 15th of March: The majority of Fascist forces in Northern Greece are destroyed, with holdouts in north-Eastern Greece. Bulgarian support of the Fascists In March 1922 it was revealed by Italy that Bulgaria has been supplying weapons, food and medicine to the Fascists. Italy demanded that Bulgaria, A, Never Interfered with Greek politics after the war, and B, would not join the CEU in the future. However the Italians were curious to see if this New Ideology of Fascism would work, and demanded that Bulgaria invade Greece in support of the Heirs, Italy offered border land and protection from CEU sanctions in return. Bulgarian Invasion Beginning on the 3rd of April, Bulgarian troops began a offensive, completely overwhelming Greek loyalist troops on the border. By the 14th of May much of Central Greece was encircled and Athens was under siege yet again. On the 16th Crete declared independence from both the Fascists and Government. Government surrender and Treaty of Sofia By the 27th of May Government forces had been essentially eradicated, and representatives from the Government officially surrendered. The Treaty of Sofia was signed shortly after: Main points of the Treaty * The Kingdom of Greece was dissolved and The Second Byzantine Empire was formed from the Heirs as the new Greek state. * The Tsardom of Bulgaria would annex Greek Macedonia as a reward for helping the Fascists win. * The Greek Civil war would officially come to an end. Aftermath The aftermath of the War would have major effects on Europe, firstly the first Fascist state would be established, which lead to the normalization of Fascism and for it to rise in other nations. Secondly it would lead to further escalations between Byzantium, Bulgaria and Romania, which would culminate in the Third Balkan War. Category:Civil War